Onsen
by Subaru's Voice
Summary: Subaru gets an invitation to a hot spring. And guess who he meets there? Rating has changed to R. Guest chapter courstesy of Sakurazuka-chan, lemon warning. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: X belongs to CLAMP and not to me.

AN: I know that Subaru doesn't live with the Seals but it makes it easier to get the story off the ground. Plus I do not know how the other Seals address him with the honorifics, or how they address each other, so if I am wrong please correct me. And for those who don't know, an _onsen_ is an outdoor Japanese hot spring. I have no clue if there is a place called Narita Onsen or not, I just got the first name from the airport. Enjoy!

"Subaru-san, there is a letter for you!" Kamui yelled as he ran up the stairs to Subaru's room. The doorknob turned and Subaru closed the book he was reading. He put a smile on and turned to greet the young Seal. "Here you go." Kamui handed the sealed note over to the onmyoji. "Arigato Kamui-kun" Subaru said as he took the note. Kamui grinned and hurried out of the room to leave the spiritualist alone.

The Sumeragi raised an eyebrow at this. Shrugging it off he turned the letter over and noticed there was no return address. _'That's strange'_ he thought as he ripped off the top of the envelope. A piece of paper along with a fragrant red rose fell out. Subaru sniffed the envelope and it smelled like the rose. _'So that's what he was smirking about. Teenagers these days.'_ He unfolded the note and read it. _'My dear Sumeragi master, you look like you need a break from your work. You simply push yourself too hard and that is why I have given you a full-paid trip to the Narita Onsen. The time is at 11 AM today. I would be honored if you accepted this invitation.'_

The letter was not signed either. Subaru knew that if he went, he would have to be prepared. Setting the invitation down, he headed downstairs to breakfast. The sound of a pan against a skull rang from the kitchen. Arashi must have hit Sorata on the head for another one of his statements about how pretty she was. He walked by the kitchen and sure enough, Arashi was a bright red and Sorata was rubbing his head, laughing. Yuzuriha was bouncing around and chattering like mad while Kamui set the table. A wet nose bumped his hand; Subaru smiled faintly and scratched Inuki behind the ears. He made his way to the table and sat down.

"Oi! Good-morning Subaru-san!" Sorata said cheerfully as he brought breakfast to the table. Subaru just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So, how was the love letter?" Yuzuriha asked in a playful voice. Subaru swallowed his tea wrong and coughed, turning scarlet. "Yuzuriha-chan! That's not a nice thing to ask!" Arashi said as she scolded the 14-year old. "Sorry Subaru-san, it's not my place to pry into your personal life." Yuzuriha said. "It's okay; I just need to go out." He said. "But you haven't eaten anything yet!" Kamui protested. "I'm not that much of a breakfast eater anyway Kamui-kun. Ja-ne." Subaru grabbed his coat, stepped into his boots and went out the door. The rest of breakfast was quiet.

The bus stop was unusually empty. _'Oh, I forgot it's the weekend isn't it?'_ Again he had lost track of the days. Hokuto would probably be yelling her head off at him for working to hard. If she was alive right now and saw him, it would be a full day of shopping for a new wardrobe and eating. He smiled absently; Hokuto had always been a smiling and lively person until.... _'Seishirou-san'_. "Oi mister! Are you getting on or not?" asked the bus driver. Subaru started, _'Yet again I get lost in my own thoughts.'_ Subaru climbed onto the bus. The bus driver heard the satisfying 'Clink' of money and motioned for the man to sit down. The bus started off into the busy streets of Tokyo.

About half and hour later the bus stopped in front of the onsen. "You are so lucky mister." The driver said as the Sumeragi climbed down off the bus. "Am I?" Subaru questioned, turning to face the driver. The man quirked an eyebrow and closed the doors. The bus speed off down the road back to downtown Tokyo. Subaru's boots crunched as he walked up the gravel walkway. A young woman sitting at the desk look up. "Name?" she asked in a bored voice. "Sumeragi Subaru" he replied. She nodded and pointed off in the direction of the changing rooms. "Enjoy yourself sir."

After getting changed, Subaru stared at the water. Curls of steam rose off of it and caporized into the air. '_Should I have even come here?'_ he asked himself. "The whole point of going to an onsen is to get into the water, Subaru-kun." Subaru jumped and turned around to face Seishirou.

End Chapter 1

Yay! Cliffhanger! Reviews? Comments? Flames? BWHAHAHA D Bring them on! If you want me to continue the story then please send me a review. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed. OOCness is big in this story so I'm really sorry if I offend you. I am very well aware of how Seishirou acts towards Subaru, but...fluffiness calls for drastic changes. I'm trying hard not to do too much. . so please forgive me.

**kamuichan99**: Yes you are lazy you really need to finish your story. I hope this chapter is fluffy enough for you!

**chris pwure**: Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away with the honorifics but thank you so much for pointing that out to me. I did my best to leave that out of this chapter. Although I probably wrote 'Subaru' or 'Seishirou' too much. ''

**theworldishell**: If you have an objection against same gender couples than why the heck are you reading X? And no thanks, I am perfectly in my right state of mind.

**Minea:** Yes yes, a cliffhanger. But it's the only way to keep people coming back for more!

**Vampire Ifurita**Hope this chapter works for you!

**Authoress formally knownas Liz:** Yeah I know, you're into Love Hina and stuff like that, but thanks for at least reading my story!

AN: Rating may go up for this chapter!

__

"Let me guess, you wrote the letter?" Subaru inquired. "Very perceptive of you, though I

am surprised you came" said Seishirou. Subaru glared at him "I thought the _Sakurazukamori_ wasn't allowed to have emotions." he said. Seishirou just smiled, and before Subaru could stop him, Seishirou had effectively trapped Subaru's arms to his side by putting his own arms around Subaru's waist.

"You haven't been eating much have you Subaru?" he asked when he felt the thinness of Subaru's body. "What concern is it to you?" Subaru bit out. He could feel Seishirou's warm breath on his neck and froze "I'm just making sure you don't kill yourself before I can have the pleasure of doing that." Seishirou responded, his lips brushing lightly against the pale skin of the other. Subaru flushed "Let me go!" he snarled. "I don't think I want to." said Seishirou. He chuckled "You're shaking Subaru-kun" and true to his words Subaru was trembling. '_Why am I acting like this?' _ Subaru thought. He cursed under his breath.

"Maybe you should try and relax a little." Seishirou said. Then his hands grabbed the end of Subaru's towel and pulled it off, sending Subaru into the water. Subaru yelped as he hit the hot water. "Bastard!" he yelled as he shook water out of his hair. A few seconds later Seishirou joined Subaru in the 'relaxing' onsen. His one golden eye held a playful look in it. Seeing this Subaru scrambled to get out of the spring but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held him close.

"Why do you want to distance yourself from me so much?" Seishirou asked. "Well let's count off the things you have done to make my life miserable. One, you killed my sister. Two, you repeatedly insist on checking up on your 'prey'..." he stopped when Seishirou turned him around and held his hands. "True, but _you_ always insist on looking for me." and with that he kissed the back of Subaru's hands. The pentagrams flared up for a brief moment before fading again.

"Seishirou-san..I" Subaru was blushing _'He hasn't done that since he was sixteen'_ thought Seishirou. _'I'll just have to make him do that more'_. He smirked and released his hold on Subaru's hands and moved towards him, the predatory gaze in his eyes. His prey backed up until he was trapped between a rock and Seishirou. _'Great I guess this is what they mean being stuck between a rock and a hard place.'_ Subaru thought. (AN: No pun intended...yet!)

"What are you do...mph!" Subaru was not able to finish his sentence because Seishirou had covered the Sumeragi's mouth with his own. Subaru was startled for a moment, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the kiss. _'Why does this feel so right? I'm supposed to hate him.'_ After a moment or two Subaru pulled away gasping for breath "Are....you....toying with me again?" he asked. "Possibly but you seem to be enjoying yourself." Seishirou replied. "What is that supposed to..HEY!! Stop that!"

"Stop what, this?" Seishirou grinned evilly and moved his hand up Subaru's leg again.

"Yes that!"

"Oh so you do what me to do that."

"AGH!" Subaru squirmed "Help!"

"Too late for that" Seishirou captured Subaru's lips in another heated kiss.

_**Let's just say Subaru got more out of his trip to the onsen than he expected.**_

End Chapter 2

Yes there will be more chapters if people will review, and if I have anymore ideas. . And don't kill me for lack of romance....I'm a chicken. Sad isn't it, everyone in band seems to think so too. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Duh-duh duh-daaaaaaaaa! The long awaited 3rd chapter is here!

**kamuichan: **Sorry, I don't think I'll write a lemon but I will have a lot of fluffiness.

**chris pwure**: . sorry about that, I just think that if I write 'said' or 'asked' too many times its bad. Thanks for giving me that tip, I really appreciate it! And as for the 'torturing' part, I might think of something later.

**Vampire Ifurita: **I try, writing fluff isn't really my style but thanks for the compliment, I hope this chapter is ok.

**minea**: Eh, it was a so-so chapter, I will do my best to write more romance ::does dramatic pose:: ::sweatdrops:: hehehe '' sorry.

**ronks: **I'm so sorry if I bugged you! . But thanks for reviewing

**Authoress formally knownas Liz: **O.o ummm ok....fluffy..yeah

**AN: MAJOR OCCNESS AND STORY RATING HAS CHANGE TO R FOR CONTENT SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT!! **

It took me forever to get the idea for this chapter so it's a bit choppy. Enjoy!

Seishiro's eye kept its piercing gaze on his new lover. "Seishiro-san, please stop acting like you're going to pounce on me any moment." said Subaru as he dried off. "Oh Subaru-kun, you are so cold!" cried Seishirou feigning hurt as he put his hand over his heart. Subaru rolled his eyes and walked off towards the changing rooms, followed closely by Seishiro.

"Are you heading back to the Seals house?" asked Seishiro. "I might, I have no jobs that I know of yet." Subaru replied. Seishiro frowned slightly before wrapping his arms tightly around Subaru's waist and held on to him. "I hate it when you push yourself too hard, I'd rather you just drop working for a day and spend it with me." Said Seishiro.

"What's with the sudden surge of emotions Seishiro-san?"

"I don't know Subaru-kun, something just came over me, and then I sent you the letter." said Seishiro as he turned the younger omenoyji around in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I feel that if I am not near you, I will lose you." Subaru flinched, "If that's true then why didn't you come near me for 8 years, you could have easily found me." his tone icy.

"Why must you hate me?" Seishiro asked. Subaru looked down, "You know very well why I have to hate you, yet I still don't know why I love you." He said. '_Love_' thought Seishiro '_I may someday be able to label this feeling I have as love for you, my dear Subaru-kun_'

"Seishiro, is something wrong? You haven't said anything in a while." said Subaru. The assassin smiled "Why would anything be wrong if I have you in my sight." He said. He leaned down and nipped at the Sumeragi's neck before kissing the hollow of his throat. "In the meantime, I suggest you get dressed before I take advantage of you again." He said in a husky voice. "S-seishiro-san!" Subaru was turning a bright red again. His opposite looked at him with his golden eye and released him. "I'm serious Subaru-kun" he said as his hand started to creep lower.

"Ack!" Subaru scurried across the room to the locker that held his belongings. Seishiro shook his head, smiled and got dressed. He waited for Subaru to finish before they both left the onsen. As they were walking out, Seishiro put his arm around Subaru's waist. The girl at the front desk raised an eyebrow, and grinned when Seishirou made a little 'V' sign. Subaru's face flushed to a deep red.

"Must you embarrass me all the time Seishiro-san?" Subaru asked as they both got onto the bus. "Yes, I have to see you turn that lovely shade of red again Subaru-kun." Seishiro said in an amused voice. "You're going to be the death of me someday." said Subaru. (AN That just popped into my head, sorry . ) Seishiro chuckled as they sat down.

The ride back was quiet and bumpy. A jolt in the road caused Subaru to crash into Seishiro. "Sorry" he mumbled, a blush staining a small portion of his cheeks. Seishiro gave him a smile and pulled him closer with his arm. Subaru sighed and rested his head on his lover's chest, listening to the heartbeat. His eyes started to drift shut as he listened to the steady, relaxing beat.

A hand shook him, "Subaru-kun, we're back." Subaru jumped and looked over at Seishiro. "Enjoy your nap?" Seishiro asked. Subaru smiled and got off the bus. "Thank you Seishiro-san." Subaru said and started to walk away. His arm was caught and he turned around. "May I take you to dinner tonight?" Seishiro asked. "B-but you've already done enough for me today! Especially the trip to the onsen!" Subaru cried. "It's okay Subaru-kun, I'd like to get you some dinner later and it looks like you need it."

Subaru gave an indignant huff and looked away. "Please Subaru-kun?" Seishiro bent down to snare Subaru in a kiss that took Subaru's breath away. He pulled away after seeing that his prey was out of it. "Well?" he asked. Subaru, still in la-la land said "Ok.....sure."

Ok! That's all for this chapter. Reviews, flamers(I can take 'em) or suggestions would be much appreciated. I know there is a lot of OOCness, especially from Seishiro. I'm sorry! . Next chapter the dinner date. Cheers! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to wrack havoc on the woodwinds. D::maniacal laugh::


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back after exactly 3 months of being away! I'm sorry for the delay and all but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed and I beg your pardon if this chapter sucks.

This chapter has a **little** bit of orange (citrus) Yes oranges are good ::eats orange: . Be warned.

Onsen Chapter 4

Seishirou walked the younger man home and both stopped outside the CLAMP Campus boundaries. '_If I could, I would invite him to the house but then all hell would break lose, I hate this stupid job'_ thought Subaru. He looked at the grounds and sighed heavily. Seishirou noticed that Subaru was staring off into the distance, obviously irritated by something. He brought the spiritualist back to the world by pulling him into a deep kiss. Subaru giggled and brought his arms up around Seishirou's neck and opened his mouth to accept his counterpart's tongue. After a few moments the taller one pulled away. Subaru whimpered at the loss of the other's lips. Seishirou just chuckled and pulled the Sumeragi into a tight embrace.

"I'll be back to pick you up later Subaru-kun". And with a final kiss, Seishirou left.

"Wow…that was hot!"

Subaru jumped "What the hell!?" he yelled and turned to see Kamui pop up out of the bushes grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice what an attractive couple you two make." "So..." he rested his chin on his hands and grinned "Did anything happen?" The older mans cheeks tinged pink "Even if something did, I wouldn't tell you." he stated simply and started to walk off towards the direction of the house.

Kamui pouted and followed after him. "Why won't you tell me? Come on Subaru, I'm a teenager for Kami's sake, talk about getting laid is everywhere right now."(AN: Someone shoot me for saying that…TT)

"Exactly why I do not wish to corrupt your mind any further than it already is" Kamui started to say something but shut his mouth and followed the medium the rest of the way home.

_'I always knew I had a bad wardrobe after Hokuto-chan died, but what am going to wear tonight?'_Subaru stared at his closet and fished around for a while. In the corner was a dusty box. Curious as to know what it was, Subaru picked it up and dusted it off. _'To my dear Subaru-kun. Merry Christmas! Seishirou' _is what the top said. Subaru raised an eyebrow and opened up the box. A dark emerald green sweater fell out. "Oh, I remember, he gave it to me that year, heh, too big for me to wear then." Subaru tried it on and was amazed that it fit. He pulled on a pair of black pants and looked at his reflection. _'My eyes, they're green again?'_

Later that evening he went outside and made sure Kamui wasn't following him. As he reached the entry way to the campus he noticed a lone figure leaning against the wall, smoking. He walked closer "Good evening Seishirou-san" The assassin looked up and smiled "That's a lovely sweater you're wearing Subaru-kun" Subaru charmingly blushed at the compliment. Seishirou finished his cigarette crushed it under his foot. "Shall we?"

Subaru's jaw dropped when he saw where Seishirou was taking him. "The Italian Restaurant" (AN: I didn't have any better ideas) "Seishirou-san, this really is too much." "Shush, nothing is too good for my Subaru-kun" Upon entering the restaurant the receptionist rushed to get the two spiritualists to a table. Seishirou ordered for them and along with their dinner requested some wine (AN Uh huh that's where we be headed) The Sumeragi looked at his glass of red wine. "Subaru-kun, do you not like wine?"

Subaru's head snapped up and waved his arms around in a frantic way "Oh! No, I just…erm….don't usually drink." "I see, well, you know what they say, drink and be merry!" Seishirou exclaimed. Dinner came soon and by then Subaru was already on his 3rd glass. As they ate, the Seal spilled sauce on his face.

"Why Subaru-kun, let me get that for you." Seishirou leaned forward and proceeded to very slowly lick the sauce off of the Sumeragi's chin. "Sei-san, (AN: O.o) we're in public hehehe" Subaru started to giggle like a school girl. Seishirou just grinned, oh; he knew that Subaru was drunk, but that made it more fun. Subaru finished off his 5th glass (AN: 3 bwahaha) of wine before the illusionist stopped him. After dessert Seishirou called a cab and took the Sumeragi to his (that being Seishirou's) apartment.

Almost immediately after stepping foot into the apartment Subaru grabbed Seishirou and pressed his lips to his opposite's.

"Subaru you're drunk"

"Am I?"

"Yes and very much so at that"

"Please Seishirou-san?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" the Sumeragi looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You're going to regret this" and with that Seishirou pushed the Sumeragi up against the wall and began to ravish his mouth. Subaru's hands traveled up and down Seishirou's spine, making the latter shiver. Seishirou, always the dominant, took Subaru's wrists and pinned them above his head. Subaru moaned as their hips grinded against each other. Seishirou proceeded to trail kisses down Subaru's jaw down to his neck, where he nipped and softly sucked on the flesh there. The Sumeragi let out a purr of contentment and pushed his hips forward. Seishirou chuckled and picked up the younger one and carried him into the bedroom.

Subaru fell onto the mattress followed quickly by Seishirou. He squeaked when Seishirou put his hand on the front of his pants and began stroking him. "Ahh S-Seishirou!" he was being hit with wave after wave of pleasure. Seishirou unbuttoned Subaru's shirt and traced circles on the chest. He noticed that Subaru wasn't responding anymore and looked up. He face-faulted when he saw that the Sumeragi had fallen asleep. He sighed and pulled the covers over both of them. "You really are going to regret this in the morning Subaru."

Well that's all for that chapter. Sorry! XD I love being evil sometimes ::ducks thrown objects:: WAH! I'm sorry! I'm too chicken to write lemons! TT Please review and thanks for waiting!


	5. Onsen 5

Onsen

_Notes from Sakurazuka-chan: Hi, everyone! Bet you're surprised to see my writing in S.V.'s story, right? She has my complete permission to post this. I wrote it for **her**. Long story short: I told her I'd write a lemon for her since she was too chicken to do it (her words, not mine). _

_Subaru's Voice: Yes I am a chicken, and I love this wonderful authoress for doing all such a great job on this chapter. This is her work and please tell her what a great job she did._

Onsen: Guest Chapter

Seishirou normally woke up rather early in the morning in order to check for jobs, go out, and research his victims. So, he was understandably surprised when he looked at the clock and found the time to be past seven o'clock. What was even more surprising was finding the Sumeragi curled up comfortably in the bed next to him. A smile crept across his lips as the previous day's events went through his mind.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He showered, got dressed, and re-entered the bedroom. Subaru was still asleep. The younger man was curled up on his side, knees drawn up. He was shivering, so Seishirou pulled the blankets over him, then went to make some breakfast.

When Subaru woke up, half an hour later, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his own apartment. When he sat up, he found he had a massive headache. He thought back to last night.

_Oh, God…_ he thought.

At least he had slept through the rough part of his hangover. Only the lingering headache remained. He was grateful to this fact when Seishirou came in, carrying a full tray of food.

"Ohaiyo, Subaru-kun," the older man smiled.

"Ohaiyo," came Subaru's near strangled reply.

"I brought some breakfast," Seishirou told him.

"Did you bring aspirin as well?"

Seishirou chuckled. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Subaru. He handed the younger man a couple of painkillers and a warm mug of tea. The Sumeragi took them with a soft thank you.

Setting the tray down between the two of them, Seishirou leaned over and softly kissed Subaru's cheek, almost afraid that the younger man might punch him. But Subaru didn't seem to mind, aside from the fact he had nearly dropped the tea he was drinking. When he regained his composure, Subaru set the tea down on the bedside table and turned to Seishirou, only to receive another kiss, this time full on the mouth.

When Seishirou ended the kiss, Subaru found himself bright red and wanting more. However, Seishirou now seemed intent on feeding him breakfast.

"I can feed myself, you know," the Sumeragi protested.

"You obviously can't," Seishirou replied. "You're way too thin, Subaru-kun. And I know for a fact that you don't eat that often. Now open up."

Subaru stubbornly refused.

"Come now, are you going to waste the delicious meal I worked so hard to make for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Subaru asked.

"Because I feel like it," Seishirou replied.

"I'm not eating anything until you tell me the reason for all of this."

"Because I want to make you happy for once," Seishirou replied, giving up on feeding the Sumeragi. "I think it's time that I stop lying to you and honestly try to make you happy."

"Are you serious?" Subaru asked, surprised. "You are actually taking a risk to your reputation to make me happy?"

"Am I going about it the wrong way?"

"No, it's just that I'm surprised. For the past nine years, you've been lying that I'm not worth anything to you and now you're being nice and doing all this for me…"

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Seishirou grinned.

Subaru nodded. "Seishirou-san?"

"Nani?"

Subaru paused. "Thank you."

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Subaru looked down at his hands as Seishirou watched him. Finally, Seishirou spoke up.

"So, are you going to eat something?" he asked.

"I don't know," Subaru replied. "I don't normally eat breakfast."

"Would you rather we doing something else?"

Obviously taking this the wrong way, the Sumeragi turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. Seishirou looked at the younger man and began laughing. Subaru glared at him.

"I didn't mean that," Seishirou said, regaining his composure. "But if you want to…"

Subaru's face turned two more shades. "I…that is…we…Stop laughing, Seishirou-san!"

"You're so adorable, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, chuckling.

"Seishirou-_san_…"

"We could start where we left off last night."

Subaru choked, remembering what had happened between the two of them the night before. His face turned another shade of red. Seishirou was almost afraid that the Sumeragi was going to pass out.

"Seishirou-san…I…" Subaru began.

Seishirou cut him off with a kiss. It began softly, then became firm as Seishirou slipped his tongue into Subaru's mouth, running it along the insides. Subaru moaned into the kiss. When the older man broke the kiss, both of them were breathless. Taking a moment to let Subaru breathe, Seishirou moved the tray of food to the floor.

Subaru caught his breath. Seishirou looked at him, considering the next move.

"Do you want this, Subaru-kun?" he asked.

The younger man looked at Seishirou, who absently noticed that Subaru's eyes were not dull, as they had been for the past several years. They were almost as vibrant an emerald green as they had been before everything had happened.

_Before I broke him,_ Seishirou thought.

"Seishirou-san…I want…" Subaru said hesitantly, "I want so much from you…but…"

"But?" Seishirou pressed.

"This is something I want more than anything," Subaru admitted. "I want you. I want to truly belong to you."

Seishirou smirked. He took a hold of Subaru's hand and lifted it to his lips. The inverted pentacle flared with silver light. Seishirou's eyes met with the beautiful green ones that belonged to the younger man.

"You've always belonged to me. Subaru-kun," he said, his voice almost a purr.

Subaru blushed. Seishirou kissed him once again, while gently pushing him down onto the mattress. He carefully lay down on the younger man. Their hips came together, causing Subaru to gasp at the contact. Seishirou merely smirked and lifted himself just a bit. He pulled Subaru up and removed the younger man's shirt.

Subaru lay back down as Seishirou kissed him again. He let out an involuntary whimper when the older man broke the kiss, then gasped when he felt Seishirou nip gently at his collarbone.

"Sei…shirou-san…" he moaned, putting his arms around his lover. He ran his fingers through Seishirou's hair as the older man made a trail of kisses down his chest.

It felt so good, so right, to be together like this, Subaru reflected, as he allowed himself to enjoy what Seishirou was doing to him. He hand nearly tore out a small clump of Seishirou's hair when the older man slipped a hand below the waistband of Subaru's pants.

"Oh, God!" he gasped, his head tilting backwards, hips lifting into Seishirou's touch. "Seishirou!"

He could hear the older man chuckle. Subaru closed his eyes and moaned, letting go of his lover. He felt Seishirou remove his hand and fumble with the button and zipper of Subaru's pants. Within moments, he had the Sumeragi's pants and boxers off. For a while, nothing happened. Subaru's eyes opened and he looked at Seishirou.

"You're so beautiful, Subaru-kun," Seishirou smiled.

Subaru felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Seishirou noticed and leaned close. He nipped at Subaru's earlobe, causing the younger man to shiver.

The Sakurazukamori's hand found its way to Subaru's growing erection. He stroked Subaru, relishing in the moaning that escaped the younger man's lips. He reached with his free hand and took a hold of Subaru's, twining his fingers together with the thinner ones on Subaru's hand.

Subaru arched his back and moaned. He let out a whimper when Seishirou stopped. The older man stood and stripped off his clothing. Subaru blushed a deep scarlet color at the sight. He fought down the blush as Seishirou lay back down on him.

Subaru let out a cry of pleasure as Seishirou gently bit down on his nipple. The sensation filed the Sumeragi's body as Seishirou continued to play. The older man coated Subaru's nipple with saliva and blew cold air on it, causing the other man to shiver in delight.

Seishirou's hand found its way back to Subaru's erection. He gently wrapped his hand around the young man and began pumping.

"Ah! Seishirou-san!" Subaru cried out. He could hardly contain the feeling of pure ecstasy that filled his body.

The older man set a rhythm and Subaru rocked against him, following that rhythm. Seishirou brought the Sumeragi close to the edge, and then let him relax as he reached over to the bedside table, opened a drawer and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He opened it quickly and coated his fingers with the oil, then went about preparing the younger man.

Subaru cried out as Seishirou slipped a finger into him. It hurt, but the pleasure beneath the pain made all the difference. He adjusted rather quickly, wincing his tears back against the pain. He felt Seishirou slip another finger into him, then a third. Subaru's own fingers were entwined in the bed sheets, knuckles white from grasping them tightly.

Seishirou removed his fingers from Subaru's body and kissed away the Sumeragi's tears as he applied lubricant to his own erection. He let Subaru prepare himself, then thrust into the younger man, who let out a sharp cry at the impact. The older man pulled out, then pushed back in, repeating this, going in further each time as Subaru's hips thrust upwards.

It didn't take long for Subaru to orgasm. He screamed Seishirou's name as his essence spilled over the two of them. Seishirou came shortly afterwards, a moan escaping him. He pulled out one last time and collapsed next to the younger man.

Subaru was gasping for breath as he lay in the aftermath of their activity. Seishirou would normally go take a shower after sex, but he was too comfortable lying next to the Sumeragi. He kissed Subaru once more, pulled a blanket over them, and grasped the younger man close to him. He closed his eyes, feeling more than content with their progress.

"Seishirou-san?"

"Yes, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, opening his eyes and looking into Subaru's.

Subaru paused. "Thank you."

The older man blinked. "For what?"

"Everything."

Subaru closed his eyes, snuggled close to Seishirou, and smiled softly. Seishirou smiled.

_I would do anything for you, Subaru-kun,_ he thought.

_**End of guest chapter**_

_Notes from Sakurazuka-chan: So, did you like it? Did I do a good job for S.V.? Please tell me! I need feedback to live! _

_Notes from Subaru's Voice: I love Sakurazuka-chan(san) so much I can't thank her enough for going through all this trouble to do this. Anyone who reviews, all of them are to be directed at her, reviews to her is oxygen to us. Meanwhile I have to come up with a good plot for next chapter and contemplate how to go about this story. _


End file.
